


What a way to fall in love

by hmcdo60



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Fluff, Multi, One Night Stands, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Single Parent Clarke, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcdo60/pseuds/hmcdo60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know how this happened. Well I know how it happened I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with this. I see the little pink plus sign staring at me mocking me.</p><p>A one night stand left Clarke with nothing but a name...Bellamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know how this happened. Well I know how it happened I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with this. I see the little pink plus sign staring at me mocking me. I think, what am I going to do be a single mother? No. All I can think about is what I am going to do, then I remember his mouth on mine and his hands on my waist…NO. I am not thinking about him not with his big brown eyes or his beautiful freckles or how he made me feel. No. I was not. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd the door to the apartment slam.

“Hey Clarke, would you hate me if I killed someone and made you help to hide the body because Wick is getting on my last nerve. Clarke?” Raven says as I hear her walking through the apartment. 

“In here” I say with a tone of sadness in my voice. I’m still looking dawn at the pregnancy test when she walks in. I see her go to her knees beside me from where I am sitting on the closed toilet lid. 

“Hey what do you have there?” Raven says. I simply pass her the pregnancy test and I hear her suck in a short breath. Raven and I have been friends for 2 years. When I was dating a guy named Finn for 6 months and one day I went over to surprise him and found him in bed with his long time girlfriend Raven. There was a lot of screaming and it all ended in both of us kicking him in the balls and us walking out getting drunk together and becoming best friends. Raven was a mechanic and worked for a good auto-body shop and was tall, had dark hair and was very sexy wile at the same time being scary when she wanted to be. 

“Hey, everything is going to be ok” she says wile rubbing circles on my back. I then let it all the tears come out, Raven just raps her arms around me and lets me sob into her shirt and as she whispers things like “its all going to be ok” and “everything is fine”. But it was not, nothing was fine I was a single, 24-year-old pregnant art teacher that was living in a small two-bedroom apartment with her best friend. 

“So are you going to keep it?” she whispers wile stroking the hair on my face. I nod. We stay like that for a wile but she is the first to speak up. “Ok so here is what we are going to do. I am going to book you a doctor’s appointment so we can find out if this is legit. Then you and me are going to eat ice-cream and binge watch Brooklyn nine-nine until you feel better.” She says as she lifts me up and we walk out of the bathroom hand and hand as she drags me along. 

We walk into the living room and I sit down on the couch wile she takes her phone from her pocket and walks out of the room to make the call. When I am sitting on the couch alone I look at a spot on the wall and look back to that night. 

“Come on this will be fun you me dinks and some fine men and we will have a great time.” Raven says as she is looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready” I say from the spot on my bed.

“Oh come on Clarke get out and live a little! The finncident was what...2 years ago you have to move on.” she says as she tosses a tight black dress at me. I picked up the piece of fabric and held it up.

“Ok fine. But if some perve feels me up I’m out of there” Raven starts jumping up and down clapping her hands. 

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” she practically screams. I get of the bed and start to pull down my black sweat pants and pull of my grey sweatshirt leaving me in only my bra and panties. I pull the tight black dress that ends at my upper thigh and shows off all my curves. 

I turn around dramatically and say “How do I look?” Raven looks me up and down and starts fanning herself and says “I think its getting hot in here!” and I playfully shove her shoulder. “Ok I’m going to get dressed then we can go. Ooohhhh and don’t forget to put on the black heels they will make your legs look stunning!” she says as she runs out my door and into hers across the hall. I go to my phone on my bedside table and scrolled through Instagram for a few minuets wile Raven got dressed. She comes back wearing a dress a similar style to mine but in a deep crimson colour and black heels. 

“makeup?” I say and she nods. I pick up my heels and we go into the bathroom where we both do a simple winged eyeliner with mascara and red lips. I look into the mirror and play with my blond waves and then we walk out of the bathroom. We both go and get our things and get ready to leave, me putting on my heels seconds before leaving the apartment.

We walk across the hall and knock on the door. It is opened by a tally skinny man wearing goggles on his head. “Hey Jasper, Clarke and I are going out so we can’t do breakfast tomorrow morning, we will be too hungover.”

Jasper looks at me in a sad way and then Monty a small asian boy appears behind him with a similar look on his face. “But mooooooom” they say in unison.

“What did I say about calling me mom. Now you two will have to grow up and calm down we will make you two dinner tomorrow night to make it up. But I want no moonshine there because I have to teach the next day. Am I clear?” I say and they nod at me. “Ok…bye we are leaving, have fun alone you two” Raven says as she drags me by the arm away from the door and to the elevator. 

A short time later me and raven were entering the bar/club The Drop Ship. The Drop Ship was down the street from the apartment so we could walk home when we were drunk and it had a great DJ and a good price on drinks. When we walk into the bar the place was not as crowded as most nights but was still busy. We looked at each other and walk out onto the dance floor. When we got to the dance floor we linked hands and started to dance. We were there for 10 minuets before we both headed over to the bar. We got two waters and drank them quickly. 

“I’m going to back in do you want to join?” she asks standing up from the barstool. “No, I’m going to sit here and drink, but you can go I don’t mind being alone.” She hugs me and walks back to the dance floor disappearing in the crowd of people.

The bartender Harper, a pretty girl with dirty blond hair comes over and gives me a small nod which I return. I order a rum and coke then let out a big huff and letting myself down my drink in one go then asking for a refill. Harper refills it. “thanks Harper” I say as she walks away to serve another customer. 

“Hi” I hear from a voice beside me. I turn to look where the voice is coming from and a see a man that is the definition of tall, dark and handsome. With brown curly hair, deep brown eyes and a constellation of freckles on his cheeks. I look him up and down, he is wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

“Hi” I simply reply holding out one of my hands. He takes it, and I shake it, and god his hands are amazing. We drop hands he looks in to my blue eyes with his brown and says “Hey this might sound strange but do you want to get out of here and go somewhere more private?”

I nod. “Ok. My apartment is down the street so we can go there. But I have to tell my friend I am leaving or she will kill me. Stay here I will be back in like 30 seconds.” He nods and I jump off the war stool and go into the crowd of the dance floor where raven is dancing with a very tall and very buff man with long hair. I walk up to her and whisper in her ear. “I’m going home with a hot guy, have fun here. See you in the morning” I say and she nods. Then before I turn to walk away we high five. 

When I get back to the bar he is waiting there looking around the bar. I pull a 10 dollar note out of my bra which and been hiding there and gave it to Harper as she went past. He held out his hand and I took it. As we walked out of the bar we started to walk. “So just so you know princess I’m 25 and I am leaving tomorrow for a job in another city, so I thought I could have some fun tonight. Are you ready for some fun?” he says as he smirks.

“why princess?” I saw and his smirk grows wider.

“I don’t know you just look like one, you know long blond hair, blue eyes and absolutely beautiful.” He says stopping to pull me in, hands roaming up and down my body. Then going up to cup my cheeks in his hands and then pulling me close for a long deep kiss. When we pull apart he looks into my eyes and says “I’m Bellamy” I take his hand and start pulling him in the direction of my apartment. “I’m Clarke” I say and I hear him give a low chuckle. 

When we get into the apartment we don’t spend a lot of time talking and after round five we fall on my bed exhausted, panting and sweating. I curl up beside him and he puts an arm around me and says “thanks princess” before we both fall asleep.

When I woke up he was gone from my bed, off to a new city and not leaving his number but leaving something else. 

I’m snapped back into reality when Raven sits next to me on the couch. “Your appointment is tomorrow at noon. Do you want me to come?”

“Yes please” I say quietly as I snuggle into her side. 

“Can you contact the father” she says rapping her arms around me. 

“No. All I got was his name.” I feel a tear go down my cheek when I say it. She wipes the tear away and looks at me. “Don’t worry I am here for you and so is Jasper, Monty, Wick and your mom. You will not go through this alone.”

“Thank you.” I took in a sharp breath. “I just realized that my dad and Wells will never see my kid” Both my dad and Wells had died in a car accident 3 years ago and I miss them everyday. 

Raven and I spent the hole night on the couch eating chocolate ice-cream and re-watching Brooklyn nine-nine just like she said. We both fell asleep on the couch and I wondered how did I get such a great friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the car picking at the skin around my nails. I could not stop fidgeting ever since Raven and I left the doctors office. I was pregnant. There was now a small human growing inside of me, which is a very scary thought. What if I am a bad mother? What if the kid resents me because it has no father? What if the father finds me and hates me because I did not try hard enough to find him? Oh god what am I going to do? All I had was his first name and that he was moving to another city, he did not even tell me what city. 

“Are you ok?” I wiped my head around and saw Raven look at me for a split second before looking back to the road. I thought about her question for a second before replying with a simple. “I don’t know” at that she put a hand on my knee then rubbed it a little before putting it back on the wheel. 

“So enough with my miserable life, why do you want to murder Wick and help you hide the body?” I asked changing the subjected before I was pulled back into my thoughts. Then I half listened to Raven rant on about how cocky and annoying Wick was wile I continued to pick at my skin. 

When we got to the apartment we went up and sat on the couch. “I’m going to be a mother” I say with disbelief in my voice. Then I put my face in my hands and trying to keep my breathing normal. I herd the sound of the door open and Jasper and Monty tumbling into the apartment arguing about there new moonshine recipe. I sat up and leaned back on the couch. Both boys stopped at the sight of Raven and I sitting there in complete silence.

“Is something wrong you guys?” Jasper says breaking the silence.

“Yeh Clarke I have not seen you this upset since the thing with Finn” Monty says with worry in his voice. I look over to Raven who is looking at me like you have to tell them. I look at them and let out a big huff before wishing I could melt into the couch. 

“It’s ok mom you can tell us what’s wrong” Jasper says. I feel a tear slipping down my cheek and I quickly wipe it off.

Then Monty shoved Jasper and hissed “She told us not to call her mom dumbass” Jasper looks at me apologetically and opens his mouth to say something before I cut off. “No it’s all right Jasper I’m not upset at you, it’s just…I better get use to someone calling me mom.” They both give me a confuses look. Then I continued by saying. “Because I’m pregnant”

They both looked at me with confused looks. Then at the same time that had the oh shit look on there face and both came running over and kneeling at the couch. Then they looked at each other. When they looked back at me they had the biggest smile on there face and they put both of there hands on my stomach. Raven who I had forgotten was next to me started laughing, then the boys started laughing and that made me start laughing. 

“Thank you guys for being total sweethearts about this I really needed that” I say using my hands to cup each of there cheeks. 

“Anytime mom” Monty says before looking over to Jasper and nudging him and wiggling his eye brows at him. 

“So mom we were going to ask if we could through a Halloween party because it is in three weeks, and we want to use the roof and we thought we should get permission from you because of what happened last time we through a party on the roof without you there.” Jasper says smiling sweetly followed by Monty pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine” I say and they high five each other. “But if any thing explodes or catches on fire I’m shutting it down. And you will not be serving any more than two bottles of moonshine after last time where I had to pick you up from a police station because you two were found drunk and wondering around in nothing but your underwear. Am I clear?”

They both stand up and start jumping and high fiving each other. They run out of the apartment screaming “thanks mom” and “you’re the best”. When the door closed I turned to Raven and said. “I don’t know why I was worried I already have two kids”

We both break out laughing, but in the laughing I start crying and Raven brings me in for a tight hug. I sobbed on her shoulder until there was no tears left. I reluctantly break the hug and look. “Thank you. Now I have to tell my mother” 

“Good luck with that” she says getting off the couch and roaming into the kitchen. I look at the time on the wall clock and sigh…2:06. I went and started packing my purse with my phone and wallet. 

“I’m going to my moms now, to you know…rip the Band-Aid off now wile I have the energy.” Starting to walk to the door before turning back and saying “Thank you Raven I don’t know what I would do without you” 

“I love you too. Have fun telling your mom” she says wile taking a bite of an apple. 

“I hate you” I say before leaving the apartment. As I close the door I hear Raven call out. 

“You know you love me” As I walk down the hall I feel like I’m walking into a battle to come. 

 

An hour later I’m waking to the door fishing out my keys from my bag. When I get into the apartment it is empty, Raven texted me on the way home saying she was getting groceries so her lack of presents was not surprising. I sit down on the couch with a thud, the conversation with my mother stuck in my brain. 

“Your what?!?!” my mother says from the other side of the kitchen counter in the big house. 

“I’m pregnant mom and I’m keeping it” I say repeating my sentence for the second time.

“I didn’t know you where seeing someone” she said as she walked around the counter top and stood next to me.

“I’m not. I was drunk and he was leaving the next day so I thought what the hell and had some fun and now I’m dealing with the consequences” I say a little embarrassed that I’m having this conversation with my mother. 

“And I can’t contact him because he only gave me his first name and so now I’m doing this on my own.” I continue. 

“Are you sure? How far along are you?” she asks getting all doctor mode on me. 

“I’m sure me and Raven went to the doctor today and I am definitely pregnant. I’m also 8 weeks, and no I have not been vomiting only feeling nauseous for a bit before it goes back to normal.” I explain.

“You could still get an abortion or even give it up for adoption.” She says and I give her a look of complete and utter disgust before picking up my things and leaving, ignoring she called my name behind me. Then I got in my car and drove away. 

I hear the door open and close. “Hey Griffin do you mind helping me pack this away and--. Hey what’s wrong.” Raven says as she rushes over to me after dropping the bags on the counter. 

“My mom wants me to get rid of it and you know I could never do that, she knows I would never do that and she still asked me to do it.” I say into my hands. I look up with Raven giving me a sad look. 

“Ok, I know that sucks but I’m going to cheer you up. With the chocolate ice-cream I just bought, and I’m inviting Jasper and Monty over to come and have dinner with us. So I will order two extra large pizzas and you will have fun tonight. Ok? Ok.” She says and I get up and hug her. 

“Have I told you how much I love you” I say with a smile on my face about how great my friend is. 

 

Later that night surrounded by my best friends and empty pizza boxes feeling the happiest I have felt in days. 

“I have an announcement everybody” Raven says in happily.

“Please don’t say your pregnant because I don’t think me and Monty could handle both of you pregnant” Jasper says earning him two death glares and two pillows to the face. 

“NO, I am not pregnant. But me and Wick are officially boyfriend and girlfriend or you know…whatever” she says ever so casually.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!” I say and Raven shoots me a glare. “I mean this is big like really big, you never call some someone your boyfriend unless you really like-like them.” I say getting up and hugging Raven which she squirmed out of quickly screaming “Stop just enough with the hugs and shit.”

Jasper and Monty stand up and we all look at her the same way and then we go to hug her which leaves her running scared to her room, yelling over her shoulder “NO NO NO NO NO. Go away. Ahhhhhh I’m going to bed. Jasper and Monty get the fuck out of my apartment before I kill you and Clarke clean up because I’m not sticking around for this sappy shit.”

Then with the slam of the door everyone scattered doing as they were told to avoid the full blown force of angry Raven. 

 

I woke up with a sudden wave of nausea, I quickly ran quickly out my door and into the bathroom just in time for it all to come out. In what felt like an hour of vomiting I thought back on the last couple of weeks. Yeh I had not been feeling that well but I thought I was coming down with the flu but never getting the full force of it. How could I be so stupid? How could I not have noticed that I didn’t get my period for two months? 

I wasn’t until I felt someone wrapping a blanket around my body that I had realized that I had fallen asleep with my head on the toilet. I look up to see Raven standing over me and placing a glass of water on the floor next to me. Then giving me a small smile before lowering herself to the floor with me.

“I woke up and I saw you here sleeping on the toilet, so I thought I would make you more comfortable.” Raven said wile rubbing circles on my back. I took the water and drank it slowly. Raven helped me back up and into bed, it was light out but I was so tired from the night before. As soon as my head hit the pillow I said “I love you Raven” before falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later I’m at my doctor’s appointment getting an ultrasound, next to me I have Raven holding on to my hand for dear life as we look at the screen. 

“Ok…now let’s hear the heart beat.” My doctor (Nyko) says pressing a button making the sound of a heart beat the only noise in the room. I start to feel tears in my eyes, then I hear a small sniffle from beside me. I look over to see Raven crying. She looks at me and smiles.

“Don’t laugh, this is a beautiful moment and you will not ruin it by laughing. Do you hear me?” Raven says wile wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“Would you like pictures?” Nyko says causing Raven and I to look at him, we both nod. He prints out the pictures and gives us four copies of the same photo. 

 

When we get home we put the pictures on the fridge before going to the apartment across the hall to talk party details for the Halloween party on the roof next week. When we enter the apartment it is messy and smells like boy. Raven and I find them sitting on the couch in their pajamas playing Mario cart. 

“So are we going to be party planning or not because unlike you two where you work at a bar and don’t have to bring work home with you, I have things to grade and sleep to catch up on. So let’s do this now before I am to tired to.” I say making the boys pause their game and look up at me.

“Yes mother!” they say in unison before getting up and moving to the dinning room table. We all spent the next hour figuring out all the party details. When we are done and everything seems to be worked out. We order Thai food and play Mario cart wile they wait for it to arrive. When it gets here we spend the next twenty minutes eating and chatting. 

“I have something to tell you guys” Monty says looking down and pushes around the scraps of his food.

“Dude please don’t tell me you pregnant” Jasper says which earns him a shove from Monty.

“No. I met a guy wile working a shift in the bar and he is super sweet and super nice and he said he is coming to the Halloween party. And I want to this to go well because I really think I like him and can you all be nice please.” Monty says quietly.

Almost at the same time we all start cooing with “awwwws” and “how cute!” wile Monty sits there looking absolutely mortified.

“Ok, ok, what’s his name?” I say curiously. 

“Nathan Miller” Monty says wile ducking his head to look anywhere but at us. 

 

“What in God’s good grace are you two wearing!” I scream to Monty and Jasper when they walk into the apartment, Monty is wearing a penis costume wile jasper is wearing a vagina costume. 

“We are stating our sexual preferences” Jasper says with a goofy smile on his face.

“NO. Not happening go change now or there will be no party” I say angrily pointing to the door behind them. 

“But mo-“

“no”

“Bu-

“I SAID NO” I say now screaming.

“Fine” they say with pouts on there face going back across the hall to change into something appropriate.

I then turn to go change into my costume for the party. I go into my wardrobe and pick out a short, flowy, light blue dress with spaghetti straps. I get into the dress and then take my hair out of its high bun and let my golden curls fall to my shoulders. I then put on my princess tiara on the top of my head and put on my white heels. Looking at myself Bellamy’s words come into my head. 

“I don’t know you just look like one, you know long blond hair, blue eyes and absolutely beautiful.”

The sound of heels clicking on the floor pulls me out of my thoughts. Raven comes into my room in a tight red dress, devil horns, red lips, and red shoes. She gave me a little spin then I did one too.

“So what are Monty and Jasper going as?” she said plopping down onto my bed.

“They were going to go as human genitals but I told them to go change.” I say wile applying some soft pink lipstick. I hear the door open and close and the sound of two pouting boys mumbling to each other. Raven and I leave the room and walk to the living room where the boys are, they are dressed as salt’n’pepper shakers. 

“Ok let’s get this party started.” Raven says clapping her hands together. 

 

A few hours later I’m standing on the roof of the apartment and the party is in full swing. There were people I did and didn’t know, Monty was talking to Nathan Miller or Miller as he liked to be called who turned up in his police uniform because we learnt that he is a cop. Then there was Jasper talking to the English teacher at the high school I work at, her name was Maya and she came as Glinda the good witch from the ‘Wizard of Oz’. Then I see Raven dancing with Wick who is dressed as Satan.

I start to feel nauseous so I go back down into the apartment. When I get there I sit at the kitchen counter sipping a glass of water when there is a knock on the door. Without thinking I throw open the door before seeing who it it and I regret not looking because standing in front of me is Finn. He is wearing a prince charming costume and his holding a bouquet of roses. 

“What the hell are you doing here Finn and how did you even find me?” I say as he takes a small step closer. I put my hand up indicating that I don’t want him to come in.

“I came to say sorry.” He said offering me the flowers, I remained still then crossed my arms over my chest, he brought the flowers back and looked at me with sad eyes.

“YOUR WHAT?!?! YOUR SORRY. WELL GUESS WHAT THIS APOLOGY IS 2 YEARS TOO LATE, AND WHERE IS RAVENS APOLOGY. HUH?” I say pushing him back a little. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. “You know what? I don’t want to know so you can just leave…NOW!” I say pointing down the hall. 

“This is not over” he says before placing the flowers at my feet before walking away. I picked up the flowers and went into the apartment closing the door and going strait to the kitchen to put the flowers straight in the trash.

I go to the couch and let myself cry. I lay down across the couch snuggling into the soft throw pillows. I was so tired I did not notice that I had fallen asleep until the next morning where I woke up with a blanket over me. 

I sit up on the couch rubbing sleep from my eyes before getting up and moving around the kitchen. I turn on the coffee pot (even though I’m not allowed coffee) and start cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. The door to the apartment opens and Monty and Jasper walk in still in their costumes and rubbing their eyes.

“We smelt food so we came over” Monty says sitting down on the chairs at the counter. Followed by Jasper sitting in the chair next to him. I bring out plates and fill them both with food before putting them in front of them with knives and forks. 

“Thanks mom” I here them say as I turn around to get mugs. I fill their mugs with coffee and pace them in front of them. They nod at me and start scoffing down the food on their plate. I pull out another pate and mug and put the food on the plate and coffee in the cup and place it down at the remaining place at the bench. I go into Ravens room to see her face don on the made bed still in her clothes from last night.

“Hey Raven, I made breakfast come join us” I say nudging Raven softly. She gave a loud groan before getting up and shuffling into the kitchen. We all engaged in occasional chatter before settling into a comfortable silence. It was Raven who breaks the silence. 

“So why are the roses in the trash” she says downing the rest of her coffee.

“Uh…it was uh…Finn actually, he came last night and left me flower but I told him to go so he left. But now I had flowers and I don’t want to look at them” I say a little franticly and I pick up the empty plates and moving around to do the dishes. 

“It’s ok Clarke. I understand. I would have done the same if he came to me.” Raven says giving me an apologetic smile. 

“So how did it go with Miller last night?” I say changing the subject quickly.

“It went great he asked me out on a date. But my night did not go as well as Jasper’s here, tell us Jasper how is Maya.” Monty says then we all turn to jasper wiggling our eye brows at him.

“Great!” he says with the biggest smile on his face.

“Did you ask her out?” I say then taking a sip of my water. 

“Yes” he says his smile growing. “We are going to a gallery opening.”

“Ohhhhh how fancy” Raven coos. 

“Shut up Raven. Anyways Monty and I got to go be have a shift at the bar in 30 minutes and we both stink. Thanks mom for the breakfast.” Jasper says. Both boys come around and kiss me on either cheek then rush out slightly slamming the door behind them. 

Raven reaches over the table to give my had a squeeze, giving me a small smile which I return. Suddenly I feel a wave of nausea coming and run straight to the bathroom empting my stomach. God I hate morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

The next five months of the pregnancy fly pass, people start to actually notice that I am pregnant along with none of my clothes fitting and having ridiculous food cravings. I found out with Raven that it is going to be a girl (we both cried when we found out). It is now March and as I’m walking to my apartment door after a long day of teaching, one hand in my bag looking for my keys and the other holding a grocery bag full of different flavors of Doritos (thanks cravings). I finally get the keys out of my bag and get the door open, when I tern the light on I get a chorus of “SURPRISE”.

I drop the bag with the Doritos and put that hand on my stomach as an instinct. I am greeted by the smiling faces of Raven, Wick, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Maya, Murphy, Harper and Monroe. Murphy was a cop friend of Miller and even if his is a giant asshole he has become part of our group. Monroe had started dating Harper three months ago and fit right in with us. 

“IN WHAT WORLD DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE TO SCARE A PREGNANT LADY?” I screamed still with a hand on my belly. I looked right at Raven and she gave me a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry babe. But happy birthday and… happy baby shower!” she said coming to wards me and giving me a hug. 

“Thank you guys but if you ever do that to me again I will make sure none of you live to have your own children” I say pointing at each of them.

“Yes mom” Jasper and Monty said as they came to give me a big hug. 

“Why do you let them call you mom?” Murphy says leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand. 

“Because I’m too tired to tell them to stop and to hungry to give a dam because what is the wonderful smell?” I say going into the kitchen. I see 4 boxes of pizza, and at that moment I started to cry.

“Fucking hormones.” I say going over to Raven hugging her. 

The rest of the night was filled with lots of laughing and pizza. When the living room is clean Raven pushes every one to take a seat. I sit on the couch between Jasper and Monty with Maya and Miller sitting next to there boyfriends on either arm of the chair. Then the is Wick sitting on the recliner with Raven sitting on his lap, then Harper, Monroe and Murphy all sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table that is in front the couch. 

“Ok every body ready, 3…2…1 GO!” Raven says before every one is scattering around the apartment. I sat there looking very confused until everyone came running back into the room with presents in their hands then returning to there spots. I open my mouth to say something but Raven interrupts me. 

“Before you say anything we had to because we are your friends.” She said thrusting a present into my lap. 

“Thank you” I say fanning my face trying not to cry. “Fucking hormones” I say and the whole room erupts into laughter.

We go around the room opening presents, I get things for the baby and some things for me. Then when all the presents are open we fall into a comfortable silence.

“I got one last thing to give you Clarke” Raven says. “I’m moving into Wicks so you can turn my room into a nursery. Before you say no its already done and you and I both know that you can afford this place without me no problem.” I simply get up and bring her into a tight hug. “Remember I’m only a five minute walk away and Monty and Jasper are across the hall.” She says before hugging me tighter. 

“Thank you” I say before continuing. “We will still see each other every day and you are still coming to my appointments with me.” I say pull out of the hug and looking at her.

“Deal. Oh and I almost forgot, a package came in the mail today I think it is from your mom” she said leaving the room. I let out a big grown and sit back down between Jasper and Monty. 

She comes back with a medium sized box and puts it in my lap and looked and me with an expression that said ‘open it I want to see what it is’. I opened the box and inside was a pink box, I pulled out the box from the box and ignored when Monty and Jasper both muttered “boxseption”. I opened the box then immediately pushing it off my lap and letting the contents spill onto the floor. It was what looked like hundreds of pictures of me, some where I was smiling at the camera and some that I had never seen before and looked like had been taken from a distance. 

“What the actual fuck.” I say wile my breathing started to pick up in pace. Monty goes to the floor picking up the pictures and putting them in the box and putting it on the coffee table. There is a note on the floor that must have been with the pictures.

“I will always love you. Finn” I say reciting the letter. I scrunch up the paper and throw it across the room. I feel Monty and Jasper wrap there arms around me. 

“Who is Finn?” I hear Miller ask Raven. 

“Clarke’s and I’s crazy ex” Raven said. 

I squirm out of the boy’s grasp and stand up. I start to walk out of the room before stopping and turning around.

“Thank you everyone for coming. Sorry for what has just happened. I’m going to bed now. Can some one please get rid of the pictures. Thank you” I say before tuning and leaving. 

When I get into my room I let myself cry. Less than fifteen minutes later I feel another body come in the bed and wrap their hands around my waste. I turn over and see Raven I throw an arm over her and snuggle in closer. We both fell asleep like that. 

 

The next doctor’s appointment Raven and I go to we find out that the baby is due June 16th, I work out with the school that I will finish that school year and come back after Christmas brake the next year. It feels good knowing I have a plan when I’m raising this kid without her father. 

One day I’m in class teaching a group of 10th graders how to use water colors when a girl named Charlotte asks me a question. 

“So Miss Griffin what are you going to name her?” she says putting down her paint brush. Soon everyone in the class was looking at me. 

“I don’t know I was going to wait until she was born.” I say.

“What’s it like being pregnant” a girl named Fox says.

“Hopefully you will not have to find that out for another 15 years. But from my experience, growing a human inside of you is hard work.” I say rubbing my belly. Then all of a sudden I feel the baby kick both on the inside and outside. I guess I looked a bit stunned because I herd Fox ask “Are you ok Miss”

“Yeh everything is fine I- please excuse me for a minute I need to use the bathroom. Continue with your water colors.” As I left I saw some kids with some worried looks. When I step outside the class room and get my phone out of my pocket before calling Raven.

“Hell-” she said before I cut her off.

“She kicked, the baby kicked” I say with a huge smile on my face. 

“Really?” she says and now I can hear her smiling.

“Yes, now I have to go I think my students might begin to worry if I just leave in the middle of class again. Bye.” I say wile rubbing my belly.

“Bye” she says and I hang up the call and go back to class. 

 

The last couple of months of my pregnancy fly by, with Raven moving out and going baby furniture shopping with Raven, Monty and Jasper. Wile Raven and I were being serous on the shopping experience the boys were running around trying to find the biggest teddy bear and touch the most stuff. I cried when I saw the tiny baby shoes, then had to apologize to the manager of the store because Jasper and Monty had gotten into a screaming match about whether to get me a pink or purple baby blanket.  
“We’re sorry mom” Jasper says looking down at the ground. 

“I don’t want to hear it. This was inappropriate behavior.” I say as Raven giggles in the background. I turn and look at her with an angry glare. 

“I’m sorry but you’re such a mom” she says still giggling.

“Thank you” I say before turning to look back at the cribs. 

Soon we have painted the nursery aqua with the help of Monty, Jasper, Miller and Murphy. They all come back the next day to put the baby’s furniture together. 

When it comes to the end of the school year I tell my students that are returning next year that I will come back after Christmas brake and that my classes will be run by a Mr. Lincoln Woods who will then be my teaching assistant when I come back. I got many pouting teens and a lot of ‘good luck’ comments from my students. 

Two weeks later I go into labor and every one is there Raven, Wick, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Miller, Harper, Murphy, Monroe and even my mom (who is very happy for me and surprisingly does nothing but support me from then on). After seven hours of labor on the 15th of June at 3:47am my baby girl was born. 

I was sitting on the hospital bed holding her when Raven asked me.

“What are you going to name her?” she said coming over and playing with the little girl’s tiny fingers.

“Sophie. Sophie Griffin.”


	5. Chapter 5

Holding her in my arms felt amazing, just thinking that I created this person is enough to make me smile. So sitting in the hospital bed holding her almost felt like a new beginning, for me and Sophie. She is fast asleep in my arms and I am so mesmerized by her I don’t notice when Monty and Jasper come in. Monty is holding a large teddy bear and Jasper is holding a comically large card and a bouquet of bright flowers. 

“Guys you didn’t have to do this…but thank you.” I say felling like I want to cry. “Now boys I would like you to meet Sophie.” The boys put their presets on the table in the room and both come to the side of my hospital bed. 

When they look at the little girl in my arms their eyes lite up and the both have big goofy grins. 

“Do ether of you want to hold her?” I sat and they both look at me. They both silently nod. I pass her over to Monty who is standing next to me, Jasper comes up and starts to play with the little girl’s tiny fingers. 

“Hey baby girl! Its me, Uncle Monty here. And this dude with me is your Uncle Jasper. I know you have already met Auntie Raven and Grandma Abby.” He says in a sweet voice. I start to tear up at his words, Sophie may have no father but she has so many people who love her. 

Monty hands Sophie over to Jasper carefully, after Jasper holds her for a few minutes Jasper hands her back to me and we talk for a bit before they have to go to work for a shift at the bar. 

That afternoon I go home, Raven and my mom help me settle in before my mom has to leave to go to work. Raven spends the rest of the night with me, she makes dinner and she stays until she has to leave at 11pm because she has work tomorrow.

 

By the end of the first week everybody has come to see baby Sophie and all said she was adorable (including Murphy). Raven has already started calling her by only the second half of her name of ‘phie’ and clamed that only her can use the nick-name. Monty and Jasper have started to call her ‘little sis’ (even with objections from me). My mother has been calling her angel. 

You can see that she is starting to grow blond hair and she also has blue eyes like me, but I can see things that I remember from Bellamy like the freckle appearing on her cheeks and her olive skin compared to my pail skin. I try not to think about if she will ever meet her father and just try to focus on how beautiful she is. 

“That guy must have been really hot because your child is too cute.” Raven says as I walk back into the room after putting the baby down to sleep. Everyone was there tonight wanting to see me and Sophie again. 

“Yeh, he was hot.” I say thinking back to that night and is very handsome face. Dam he was hot. 

“So do you think you will ever find him?” Miller says before taking a swig of his beer. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I want to find him. On one hand he does deserve to know, and I don’t want to be a single mom and Sophie deserves a father. But on the other hand what if he is a terrible person, or a drug addict or maybe he will hate Sophie and me, and what if he waltzes in here one day and she loves him more than me. Plus, there is always the chance that he might take it to court and get her taken away from me.” I say getting frantic with my words with the final sentences. 

“Hey don’t worry about that stuff. We are all here for you.” Raven says and I look at her with kid eyes and give her a small smile. 

I have great friends.

 

The first six months with Sophie were the best days of my life, even with the first four was me being a complete zombie from lack of sleep it was amazing. I never knew what it was like to be completely and utterly in love with someone until I had Sophie. I spent thanksgiving with Raven and my mom, it was amazing to spend Sophie’s first thanksgiving with my family (Raven is practically family to me). 

Now it is Christmas eve and Raven and I are in the apartment drinking hot chocolate. She came to give me Sophie’s and I’s presents because she is spending Christmas with Wick. She gets me a bottle of tequila and a pack of glow in the dark shot glasses, then she got Sophie a t-shirt that says ‘Raven is my favorite’ (both gifts made me laugh). I get Raven a large bottle of vodka and glow in the dark bird stickers. 

“So, are you excited to go back to work? Were is Sophie going to go during the day?” Raven says as we are sipping on hot chocolate. 

“Well she can’t start going to day care until she is one so Monty and Jasper are helping me out. Monty has a shift in the morning so Jasper will take her then. Then Jasper has a shift at lunch and Monty doesn’t so he will take her then. Then they both have a shift at at night so I will get her when I get home from work.” I say before downing the rest of my hot chocolate. 

“You know I can take her for one day every week because my shifts are flexible.” She says. 

“I would love that and I think the boys will love it more because they have been helping out a lot. I love those boys.” I say. 

“Did they give you a batch of their moonshine for Christmas because that’s what they got me” she says. 

“Yes.” I say and we both break out into laughter. 

 

It’s new years eve and I’m spending it on the roof of my apartment building with all my friends. Most of them are drunk, while I’m there sitting with Raven on an old couch on the roof playing with Sophie completely sober. Its then I hear the door to the roof open and in comes Finn. Everyone else is distracted by something (thank god Raven is holding Sophie right now). I shoot strait up from my seat and walk over to him.

“What the FUCK are YOU doing here.” I say and when he looks at me he smiles. When I see him smiling I just slap it off him. “Do I need to repeat myself? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” I say raising my voice getting everybody’s attention. 

“I came to see you. I herd you have a kid. Is it mine?” he says and rage just fills me. I slap him again but this time a little harder. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THE IDEA THAT SOPHIE WAS YOURS BECAUSE SHE IS SIX MONTHS OLD FINN. I DON’T KNOW IF YOU REMEMBER BUT OVIOUSLY YOU NEED HELP TO, WE HAVE NOT HAD SEX IN OVER THREE YEARS IF I RECALL. SO NO, SHE IS NOT YOURS AND YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND HER.” I say fuming with anger. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. 

“I think you need to go like now before I have to call the police.” I say looking down at the ground. He just walks away. When he leaves I crumble to the ground and cry. 

 

My first day back was easy, my students were happy that I was back and I got to meet my teaching assistant Lincoln. Lincoln is married the new P.E. teacher Octavia (who is the same age as me). I meet Octavia in my lunch break, she has long black hair and in some way looks familiar. She is confident and has a fire in her that I like. 

“Hey, this might sound a bit forward but do you want to come to my place and have some drinks because I just know my friend Raven will love you.” I say just as we are getting up to leave. 

“Yes I would love to, I mostly just hang out with Lincoln ever since my brother left over a year ago. I use to hang out with him and his buddies but since he has left I thought it would be weird to hang out with them without him. But I would love to. Thank you.” She says. 

“Ok meet me in the art room at the last bell I will drive you to my place.” I say before giving her a quick wave then leaving to go to class. 

 

I open the door to the apartment and turn and walk to the other door.

“Go in, make yourself comfortable I will be in in a bit.” I say knocking on the boy’s door even though I have a key. 

“What are you doing?” Octavia says looking at me a bit confused. 

“My friends live here and I need to pick something up.” I say and Jasper opens the door and brings me into a big hug. 

“Mom you home, we missed you!” he says and looks over my shoulder. “Who is that?” he says pointing at Octavia. 

“Jasper this is Octavia a friend from work, Octavia this is Jasper he is one of my good friends. And before you ask he and his buddy Monty like to call me mom and I just go with it now.” I say and Jasper just waves. Then Monty comes to the door way with Sophie in his hands and I take her from him. 

“Hello sweet girl. Oh Monty this is Octavia. Octavia this is Monty. Thanks for looking after her today, come by at five for dinner.” I say walking across the hall and into the apartment. Octavia closes the door behind her. 

“Ok who is this adorable little girl?” she says in a sweet voice. 

“This is Sophie my daughter.” I say and Octavia plays with the girl’s little hands.

“Oh my gosh this is one cute baby, tell me where how hot is her father and when do I get to meet him so my husband can get jealous of how hot he is.” She jokes.

“He is very hot. But I don’t know how to contact him so I don’t think you will meet him. I have not seen him since the night he knocked me up. So yeh.” I say with some sadness in my voice. 

“Clarke shit I’m sorry-” she was cut of by the slam of the door. 

“Sophie’s favorite person is here. Hi I’m Raven you must be Octavia.” She says holding out her had for Octavia to shake. 

And that’s how Octavia became apart of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Clarke? Do you mind if my brother comes to our ‘Fuck yeh! The school year is over’ party?”

“You have I brother?” I say to Octavia giving her a confused look. We were throwing a party for the end of the school year at Octavia’s house and we are inviting all our friends. Octavia fit nicely in our group and after a couple of months I could not imagine the group without her or Lincoln in it. 

“Yes I do. We had a big fight and did not talk for about a year and a half, but now I made amends and he is moving back to town. So, can I invite him?” she says sitting on the couch next to me. Tomorrow is the last day of the school year and Octavia came over to discuss party details and play with my kid. 

“Yeh that’s fine with me.” I say wile I play with my daughter’s tiny hands. 

“So where is Sophie going the night of the party, or are you going to bring her?” Octavia asks.

“Hell no! This little girl is going to my moms because tomorrow night I’m getting drunk.” I say tickling the little girl while she giggled. 

“Thank god! Raven and I made a pact that if you brought the kid we would take shifts looking after her so the other could force feed you the moonshine Monty and Jasper are bringing.” She said and it made my heart swell.

“That is the sweetest thing I have ever herd, you know I love you!” I say so happy that I have great friends. 

“Love you too babe” she says bringing me into a hug the best she could wile I was holding Sophie. 

 

The party is in full swing when I get there, all of my friends where there along with some of Lincoln’s friends (who all looked very scary). When I find Octavia she is talking to Lincoln, I run up behind her and practically tackle her into a hug. 

“I’M FREE” I say wile jumping and hugging her until she joins in, when we are done I’m a giggling mess. Raven comes and says hi before finding a corner to assault Wick with her mouth.

“We are going to get so drunk tonight you wont remember!” she says with a mischievous smirk. 

“Ah…no. But I will try to get a little tipsy.” I say and she pouts a little. She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the front door shutting, she looks behind me and runs past me while screaming “Bell!”

I turn around and there I see standing a few meters away from me is Bellamy. 

Oh shit.

OH SHIT!

“Ok everyone this is my brother Bellamy, Bellamy this is everyone.” She said, people just politely waved then went back to what they where doing. When he looked at me a huge smirk emerged onto his face. 

“Princess.” He said taking a step towards me. At that moment I did not how to speak but I pulled myself together.

“Bellamy.” I say giving him a polite smile. 

“Do you two know each other?” Octavia said pointing between the two of us. 

“Yeh we met before I left” he says not braking eye contact with me. We stood there in silence for a moment before I spoke up.

“Ok I need a drink” I say moving to go into the kitchen, I can hear Octavia introducing Bellamy to everyone else as I walk away. 

When I get into the kitchen I put my hands on the counter tops and try to calm down. After standing like that for a few seconds I go over to the drinks and search until I find it. The moonshine. I twist off the cap of the mason jar before taking two big gulps of the clear liquid that tasted of rubbing alcohol. I try not to think about Bellamy of Sophie for three seconds and just focus on the taste of the horrific drink. 

“What are you drinking?” a deep voice says from the kitchen entryway. He looks so good right now…NO stop it Clarke, pull yourself together!

“Ah…Monty and Jaspers moonshine” I say putting the lid back on and on the counter. 

“Moonshine?” he says walking over to me stopping just inches away to pick up the bottle looking interested in the liquid then putting it back on the counter. Damn his arms look so good…STOP IT! 

“So is it any good?” he asks while leaning on the counter so close to me. 

“Not if you like the taste of rubbing alcohol.” I say trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something (thank god!) I herd the sound of breaking glass. 

“What the fuck Jasper!” I herd Octavia scream from the other room. 

“ooooohhhhh you’re in trouble. MOM JASPER BROKE SOMETHING” Monty said in a sing song voice. 

“Shut up!” I herd Jasper say. I look up at Bellamy and give him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I better go deal with my kids.” I say quickly leaving the kitchen to find Jasper surrounded by broken glass and Maya in the corner obviously trying not to laugh at him. Jasper looked up and I gave him a hard look.

“Care to explain?” I say crossing my arms over my chest. Everyone else in the room was silent while watching us, trying to hold in their laughter on me ‘moming’ him as they said when Jasper last broke something. 

“It slipped out of my fingers.” He said giving me the puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok, here is what you are going to do: 1. Clean up this mess. 2. Apologize to Octavia and Lincoln. 3. You get no more moonshine” he gave me a sad look at the moonshine one. “4. You can only use plastic cups no more glass ones. Got it?” he nodded “Good” 

When I turn around I see Bellamy behind me looking baffled. “What just happened and why do they call you mom?” he says. 

“I did that because I can’t count how many times he has broken a glass, and for the calling me mom…it’s a long story.” I say before walking over to Raven and she gives me a high five. 

“I need to talk to you now.” I say and Raven pulls me outside so we can talk in private. 

When we get outside and the door closes I go and lay on the grass looking up at the stars. I hear Raven come and lays next to me and break the silence.

“So what’s up Clarkey-poo?” she said turn her head towards me. I turn to face her. 

“Bellamy is Sophie’s father.” I say.

“What?!? Really?!?” she says and sits up. 

“Yes.” I sit up “that’s how he knew me, we were at the bar he suggested we go some where, I suggested the apartment. Then we ‘did it’ a few times, fell asleep and then when I woke up in the morning he was gone no number no nothing. And you know how he told me he was moving for a job, so god…Raven what am I going to do?” 

“I think you should tell Bellamy” Raven says. 

“Tell Bellamy what?” Says a deep voice behind me. Raven and I turn around and there is Bellamy. 

“Bellamy we need to talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Clarke, what is it?” He said sounding worried. 

I looked at Raven, she just nodded and left to go back into the house. I looked back up at him. “Come sit down” I say patting the grass next to me. He sits down and puts a hand on my knee.

“Clarke, what is it?” he asks again. I feel nervous and scared. So I just spit it out. 

“Bellamy you got me pregnant.” I say looking at the ground. The silence feels like forever. 

“I-I- I have a kid-are you sure it is mine?” he said.

“Yes and yes.” I say twiddling my thumbs. “Her name is Sophie and she has your freckles and your smile.” I say looking up at him. I can’t read his expression. 

“Why did you not tell me?” he says and I can here anger in his voice. Ok now I’m angry. 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!” I say standing up and he does too. “You left before I woke up NOT LEAVING YOUR NUMBER and moving to a new city, which I might add you did not tell me which city and you did not even tell me your last name! and you’re here asking why I did not try and contact you because all I had was a first name and a face!” I say and his look of anger has turned into sympathy.

“I’m sorry-” he says before I cut him off. 

“I had to go through this without you, yeh I had people to hold my hand and guide me but I had no one when she woke up in the night screaming, I had my friends and they have been there for me through all the hard times but they are not Sophie’s parent. I am. And I am in this hole ‘being a parent thing’ alone. They do so much, but I also do a lot alone.” I say fuming. 

“I didn’t know it was that hard” he said looking at the ground. He looked up and at me. “can you tell me about her?” he says. I nod and sit on the grass again. 

We spend almost an hour talking, I learn he is a detective and is going to be working in Miller’s unit. I also learn his full name…Bellamy Blake…I tell him about Sophie and how it is her birthday in a week, he points to the sky and tells me stories of the constellations. We talk for an hour before he asks. 

“I want to be part of her life, can I see her?” he asks taking my hand and intertwining our fingers, it does not feel weird it feels…nice. 

“She is with my mom tonight but you can come see her tomorrow. Is that ok?” I say and he nods. I look into his eyes and I feel like I did the first night I met him, I look at his freckles counting each one. I don’t know how long we sit there but someone breaks the silence. 

“Hey what are you two doing out here?” we both look to see Octavia standing there with her hands on her hips. 

“Clarke and I were just talking O. Turns out I’m a father!” he says and I face-palm. 

“Holy shit…” Octavia says quietly. 

“Octavia I can explain I didn’t know-” I say standing up then I was cut of by a screaming Octavia. 

“HOLY SHIT! I’M AN AUNTIE, I’M SOPHIE’S AUNTIE. HOLY SHIT BEST DAY OF MY LIFE” she said and Bellamy and I just stood there shocked. 

“O are you ok with this?” Bellamy asks slowly.

“Of course I am, I love that kid and Bell, Clarke told me the story of the whole ‘what happened to Sophie’s father thing’ and I understand. OMG now I am the best auntie SUCK IT RAVEN!” she said jumping up and down. 

“I’m going to tell Lincoln and then rub it in Ravens face HAHAHAHAHA!” she said running inside. 

I just turn to him and give him a confused look. “I was not expecting what ever…that was.” I say. We start to walk back to the house. 

“So can I have your number?” he says. 

“Yes.” I say walking back into the house. 

 

B: What time can I come over?

C: Around 10am. 

C: I’m picking her up at 9

B: Ok see you then

B: Thank you. If I did not say that before. 

C: All good. See you then. Bye 

B: Bye

 

I’m rocking an almost sleeping Sophie in my arms when there is a knock on the door. I open the door to see Bellamy standing there, I put a single finger to my lips indicating him to be quiet and then gestured him to come in. I start walking around the living room and I hear the door close quietly. Bellamy comes into the room and stands a few steps away from me looking very nervous. I sit down on the couch and pat the spot next to me, he comes and sits down very carefully.

“Do you want to hold her?” I say in a whisper. And he looks at me and nods. I put the baby into his arms and she does not wake from her sleep. I see a big smile appear on his and he looks at me with the big smile and warm eyes that make my heart flutter. 

“She has my freckles.” He says in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the baby. 

“I know.” I say and he turns his attention back to Sophie. 

“She is so beautiful.” He says.

“I know.” I say. “I need to put her to bed, but you can play with her more when she wakes up.” I say and he lets me take her from his arms. 

I go and put her in her crib and when I come back Bellamy is still on my couch. I sit down next to him and look at him, and he looks at me.

“I missed so much.” He says sadly.

“Yeh, but you are here now. You missed less then a year. But if you decide to stay you cannot skip out on her, on us. Because if you leave-” I say before he interrupts me.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He says.

“Good.” I say and for a few seconds we are just silently looking at each other. 

“Who are they?” he says pointing to the picture of Wells, my dad and I.

“That.” I say pointing to Wells in the photo. “Is Wells and that.” I point to my dad. “is my dad.” I say before continuing. “they both died in a car crash a few years back.” I say looking down at my hands. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “My mom died 10 years ago when I was 18.” he said, I knew the story of how their mother died, Octavia told me when she got really drunk on the anniversary last month.

“I’m sorry too.” I say. 

The silence is broken when the door is closed and I hear Monty and Jasper come in to the apartment. They stop dead in there tracks when they see Bellamy and I on the couch. 

“Hi…” Jasper says looking at Bellamy before turning to me. “Mom can you make us lunch?” he says as he gives me his best puppy dog eyes and Monty does the same. 

“Boys its only…” I look at the wall clock. “10:12. Lunch is not for another two hours.” I say.

“But we have a shift at 11am and you promised us a meal whenever we wanted during the summer for babysitting Sophie all year.” Monty says. Damn I had made that deal…motherfucks with there logic. 

“Fine. Bellamy do you want to stay for lunch while you wait for Sophie?” I say as I stand up and go to the kitchen. 

“Yeh, sure.” He says as he follows me. 

“Can we have mac and cheese? And why does Bellamy want to see Sophie? I mean you barley know the guy.” Monty says coming to lean on the kitchen counter top as I move around the kitchen getting the things I need for mac and cheese. 

“Because Bellamy is Sophie’s father. Didn’t Raven or Octavia tell you?” I say. 

“No one told us!” Jasper says looking hurt. Bellamy let out a low chuckle which made me smile. 

“Calm down bud. I Tell you everything later for now keep your voice down Sophie is sleeping.” I say and he shuts up then. 

From there we fall into a comfortable chatter and the boys practically inhale their food before running off to work. Then it was just me and Bellamy…alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

10:47…that’s what the clock says. Bellamy and I have been alone for 3 minuets ever since Monty and Jasper left. Three minuets of complete silence while I was doing the dishes. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Bellamy says startling me a little.

“Yeh, down the hall first door on the left.” I say not turning around, but I hear him get out of his chair and walk down the hall. When I hear the bathroom door close I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding in. I only paused for a moment before going back to doing the dishes. I just finished drying my hands when I herd the door open and Bellamy come back into the kitchen. 

“So. Her nap normally last for another hour and a half so…movie?” I say and he nods. “Ok, what do you want to watch?” I ask. 

“Do you have Harry Potter?” he says.

“Um…who doesn’t?” I say smiling and he he chuckles a little. 

I get the first movie ready and settle on the other side of the couch to Bellamy. As we watch the movie we have occasional small talk between each other about the movie. Just as Harry is on the broom trying to catch the flying keys I hear quiet babbling on the baby monitor. I pause the movie and stand up from the couch. 

“Sounds like she’s awake. I’ll go get her.” I say before walking out of the room into the hall, I open the door slowly and find her playing with her feet and babbling randomly. 

“Hey baby girl!” I say and she looks at me and she instantly starts smiling. When I get over to her crib she starts grabbing for me and and babbling ‘mama’. I pick her up and carry her out into the living room all while she plays with my hair still babbling. 

“Look who it is Sophie! It’s your dad.” I say and Bellamy stands up. 

“Clarke…she has your eyes.” He says coming up to me and letting Sophie grab his finger with her tiny hands. I hear him let out a watery laugh before I look up at him, he has a big smile (which gives me butterfly’s, just a little though!) and his eyes have gone glassy. If this moment could not be any more perfect Sophie let out a giggle that was more than a squeal than anything before reaching for Bellamy. I let him take her and he sits on the couch and let Sophie play with his face with her tiny hands. I sat next to him just inches away and Sophie just started to giggle louder and jump up and down on Bellamy’s lap. 

“Are you in love with her yet?” I say looking at him. He turns and looks at me. 

“Yes. I don’t know how…but yes.” He says before turning back and putting his attention back on the little girl who has started to babble again. 

 

It was the day of Sophie’s first birthday party, Raven and Octavia where fighting over where the decorations that are being hung and who got the better gift. I am in the kitchen getting the food ready, there was so much food (Monty and Jasper like to eat a lot). I hear the front door open and close, then I hear Raven say “Moms in the kitchen boys.” 

Monty and Jasper enter the kitchen each holding a gift. “We see food” Jasper says and they both move towards the food. 

“No. Out. Not until everyone is here. So Put Sophie’s presents in the living room and stay in there.” I say and I get a sad ‘yes mom’ and ‘fine’ from the boys. 

I fiddle with the food a bit more before I go to get Sophie ready. When I get in her room she is already awake and playing with a rubber duck. I get her dressed in a pretty pink dress with sequence, I put the matching shoes. I take her out and give her to Raven before going and getting changed myself. 

I put on my tight black jeans (that does amazing things for my ass) and a low cut red V-neck (that does amazing things for my boobs). I am putting on my shoes when I hear more people enter the apartment, I put my hair up in a ponytail quickly before leaving the room. When I enter the living room I try my best not to notice the way Bellamy’s eyes rake over my body. 

I moved around the room talking to people, every one in our group was here…even Murphy (who was mad there was no alcohol). Jasper and Monty spent most of the party in the kitchen eating my food, while there was Bellamy sitting in the middle of the couch playing with Sophie, with Raven and Octavia on either side of him competing for Sophie’s attention (which was pointless when she was only focusing on playing with Bellamy’s curls).

We sung happy birthday and ate cake. We opened all the gifts and Sophie got spoilt rotten with gifts from all my friends. But it was obvious she was having too much fun playing with the wrapping paper to play with her new toys. Soon the party was over and everyone was going home, Bellamy stayed back to help me clean up. I put Sophie to bed before going into the kitchen to start cleaning up. I was cleaning dishes at the sink when he came up next to me. 

“So, I never knew to boys could eat so much food.” He says and we both laugh. 

“Yeh, its incredible how much they eat. Just wait until you see how much they eat when they are stoned.” I say and we laugh a little louder. 

I turn on the faucet as the water drains and clean the sink, when cleaning the water hit my arm and sprayed Bellamy who was next to me. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” I say chuckling. He looked at me and just smirked. He grabbed a plastic cup that was drying on the bench and filled it with water. “Bellamy what are you doing?” I say baking away from him. 

I hit the wall and came to a stop. He turned off the faucet and started walking towards me slowly his smirk growing. “Oh Clarke you should not have started this.” His said before throwing the cup of water over my chest leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Bellamy!” I said trying to shake off the water. He just came forward and used his body to trap mine against the wall. He placed his hands on my hips and slipping them up my shirt and locked eyes with me. I moved my hands to his hips, my eyes flashed to his lips just for a second and he did the same. He moved his lips down to my ear and whispered “Your very wet here princess.” 

“Well who’s fault is that.” I say, the next thing I know his lips are on mine and his is an amazing kisser…damn. 

When we brake the kiss he locks eyes with me and says “Bed?”

“Yes. Bed…like now.” I say and he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder (I giggled embarrassingly loud). 

When we get my room he drops me down on the bed before capturing my lips with his again. 

And fuck, he is an amazing in bed.

 

I woke up alone. I started to rant to myself about how much of an asshole when I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a note with my name on it. 

Clarke,

Sorry for leaving you before you were awake but I had to go to work. I liked what happened last night, I would not mind doing it again. I think you could be more than my daughters mother. I’ll come over tonight at 7pm with food so I can cook for you (and I’m not letting you stop me). I’ll see you tonight princess. 

Bellamy  
p.s. I made coffee, its in the pot. 

I smiled down at the the note before putting it back on the bed and making my way to Sophie’s room. I said good morning to her and then made my way to the kitchen to get coffee. 

 

C: Thanks for the coffee. 

B: No Problem. 

B: Can I say that tonight should be a date. 

C: I assumed. 

B: Good .


	9. Epilogue

This feels like déja vu, holding once again a positive pregnancy test. 

Over the last five years a lot has changed, Bellamy and I started dating after he came over that night.  
2 months into our relationship I say I love him and he says it back. 

3 months into our relationship Sophie calls him ‘dad’ for the first time and he crys. 

4 months into our relationship he moves in with me and Sophie. 

6 months into our relationship Wick proposes to Raven and she said yes.

7 months into our relationship Octavia announces she is pregnant and Bellamy hugs his sister with a happy grin. 

9 months into our relationship Jasper proposes to Maya and she says yes. 

11 months into our relationship Jasper and Monty buy the bar ‘Arkadia’. 

1 year and 3 months into our relationship Raven announces she is pregnant with twins. 

1 year and 3.5 months into our relationship Octavia has a beautiful baby girl named Aurora.

1 year and 7 months into our relationship Murphy comes back from Las Vegas with a woman named Emori he met out in the desert, and married her when they were both drunk. 

1 year and 9 months into our relationship Raven and Wick get married (Raven looked like she swallowed a melon). 

1 year and 10 months into our relationship Raven gives birth to identical twin boys James and Alex.

2 year and 3 months into our relationship Bellamy proposes and I definitely say yes. 

2 years and 4 months into our relationship Jasper and Maya get married. 

2 years and 6 months into our relationship we move into a house together. 

2 years and 9 months into our relationship Maya announces she is pregnant and I have never seen Jasper happier. 

2 years and 11 months into our relationship Monty and Miller announce they are adopting a kid. 

3 years and 2 months into our relationship Bellamy and I get married and Sophie is the flower girl. 

3 years and 6 months into our relationship Maya gives birth to a baby boy (that is the spitting image of Jasper) that they call James. 

3 years and 11 months into our relationship Monty and Miller adopt a two-year-old girl named Anna. 

Now I am once again sitting on the bathroom floor frozen looking at the Pregnancy test. Bellamy has taken Sophie to the park, so it feels so weird to be back in this position. Over the last couple of weeks I have been tired all the time and feeling sick (I have even gained a little weight), I haven’t told Bellamy because I thought it was just the flu…but it’s not. 

I hear the front door shut down stairs and get off the floor. I panic and hide the test in my underwear draw before going down. When I get down Bellamy is carrying a sleeping Sophie in his arms. She still has her blond hair and blue eyes but looks a lot like Bellamy. 

“She fell asleep in the car. She had fun.” He says before giving me a quick kiss and walking up the stairs. 

I sit on the couch and think ‘how am I going to tell him’. When he comes back down he sits on the couch next to me looking worried. “Hey are you ok? You seem a little down.” He says.

“I need to show you something.” I say then I get up from the couch and take his hand to drag him along with me. We go to my underwear draw and before I can open it he says “If you wanted to show me your underwear I think you could give me a fashion parade.” He says with a big smile and a chuckle. 

I couldn’t laugh at his funny joke because I was to nervous for what was going to happen next. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand” I say and he does just what I tell him. I open the draw and put the test into his hands. 

“Open.” I say almost a whisper. He opens his eyes and stares down at the test. 

“I love you so much” he says. 

“I love you too” I say and he picks me up and spins me around laughing. 

 

Eight months later I am watching Bellamy hold baby Jake Blake in his arms. 

I have never been so happy in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end. Sorry if you hated it. I hope you liked it.
> 
> -hmcdo60


End file.
